Liens par Elie Morgane
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: La première fic de ma petite soeur Elie, sur Roswell... jesuis toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés et elle, s'est barrée pour y échapper ! Lacheuse !
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Liens

Auteur : Elie Morgane… Et oui ! Pour une fois c pas moi !

Disclaimer : Bon… les persos de la série Roswell n'appartiennent pas à Elie Morgane(heureusement pour certains d'entre eux, ça leur sauve la vie ! ^^)

Email : evy.m@wanadoo.fr

Tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Notes : Alors pour celles qui seraient surprises de voir que l'auteur c pas moi (mon dieu, g du mal à réaliser que des gens lisent ce que j'écris !), sachez que Elie est ma petite sœur, que c'est sa première fic, que je l'ai poussé à publier (donc s'il y a des pb, veuillez vous adressez à moi) et que je suis seulement un prête-nom et accessoirement sa correctrice. MWAHAHAHA !!!! J'ai contaminé ma petite sœur chérie ave le virus ff.net ! Trop forte ! Bon j'arrête ! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews (faut l'encourager !) je lui transmettrais sans problèmes (elle sera super contente !). Voilà, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

C'était le soir d'halloween, Maria avait fini son service au Crash Down, et avait revêtu son costume : elle représentait une jeune femme des années 50 … Toute la bande devait se retrouver à la fête organisée par la ville pour l'occasion. Quand Maria arriva au lieu de rendez vous, tout le monde était présent sauf Michael. 

- Salut … hum … j'vois simplet, joyeux mais j'vois pas grincheux !!! ^^

- Il n'est pas encore là, il sera en retard, répondit Kyle avec un rire bêta. 0_____0

Tout le groupe avança en direction de la fête. Il y avait une scène, des lumières aveuglantes et de la fumée. Le groupe Alien Ant Farm chantait leur tube "Smooth Criminal". Et Kyle commença malheureusement à chantonner. Maria le regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoir:

- Kyle, s'il te plaît … TAIS- TOI !!!

- Merci Maria, toujours le mot pour faire plaisir ! 

- De rien. Non, mais Kyle, il fallait que quelqu'un te le dise, tu sais! Tu chantes très mal !

Minuit arriva, et Michael n'était toujours pas là.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ! s'inquiéta Max, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé … *____*

- Max le Parano est de retour ! Mais tais-toi donc !!! lol c'est bon, détends-toi un peu, on dirait que tu vas te mettre à pleurer ou qu'on t'a malencontreusement enfoncé quelque chose dans le derrière ! Non sérieusement, c'est pas bon pour la santé de stresser autant ! J'ai un oncle, au Venezuela, qui s'en est trop fait comme toi, et ça lui a provoqué …

- MARIA! C'est bon! J'ai compris! -_-

- Ah, tant mieux. Parce que c'est une histoire un peu dégueu… Ben alors ne fais plus cette tête, t'as l'air complètement coincé!

- Grrrr!!!!!! _

- Ca va ! J'm'éloigne ! Calme … gentil toutou ! ^___________^

Maria se dirigea vers la buvette, et se fit bousculer par un … extra terrestre :

- HEY !!! Il y a quelqu'un !!!! Vous pourriez vous excusez, E.T !!!!!

- Excuse moi.

- Michael ?… [O_o' ] Oh non, j'y crois pas !!! En E.T !!! MWAHAHAHA !!!!!!

- Arrête de rire, y'a rien d'amusant !

- Si,… en E.T !!! Tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose ! En plus, t'as l'air complètement ridicule, umh … C'est … très moulant !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!

- Maria ! [-_-]

- Ben quoi ! Mais c'est qu'il rougit !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? On va boire un verre chez moi, j'suis crevé …

- Et gêné ! [^______^]

- Oh, ça va… Alors ?

- OK.

APPARTEMENT DE MICHAEL

- Michael … arrête, c'est pas bien !

- De quoi ? 

- Ben ce qu'on fait ! O_o'

- Quoi ?! On fait quoi ? On fait rien ! ^^

- Pousse-toi ! _

- Maria… attends… reviens… on discute si tu veux…

Maria retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa. Ils discutèrent pendant 1h, puis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et finirent par s'embrasser langoureusement …

Le lendemain, 10 h00.

Le matin était arrivé. Le cadran du réveil indiquait à Maria qu'il était 10h00, qu'elle devait se lever et rejoindre Liz au Crash. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Liens

Auteur : Elie Morgane…

Disclaimer : Bon… les persos de la série Roswell n'appartiennent pas à Elie Morgane(heureusement pour certains d'entre eux, ça leur sauve la vie ! ^^)

Email : evy.m@wanadoo.fr

Tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Notes : N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !

Chapitre 2

Quelques semaines après la fête.

APPARTEMENT D'ISABEL ET JESSE. 9H00

  


- Michaël, arrête de m'emmerder avec ça ! J'ai d'autres problèmes ! Le plus simple que tu aies à faire, c'est d'aller la voir et de t'excuser. Et à ce moment-là, tu vois comment elle réagit ! 

- C'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire !

- Oui, mais tu me prends la tête et j'ai pas mérité ça !

- Merci, Isabel, merci !

- Mais de rien, mon cher Michaël ! Maintenant, dégage !

CRASH DOWN. 9H00

- LIZ !!!! s'égosilla Maria

- Quoi ? pourquoi tu cries ?

- J'ai besoin de toi ! lui dit-elle tout en lui montrant un test de grossesse.

- Mon dieu ! Mais…

- CHUT !!!! Sois plus discrète !!! J'ai pas envie que toute la ville soit au courant !!!

- Maria. Tu viens de m'appeler à l'instant en criant, et tu me demandes d'être discrète ?! 

- [O_o] Oui, oui, euh… bref, je t'en supplie, aide-moi !!!

- OK… ! Bon voyons… si c'est bleu… c'est positif… vas-y.

- Je me ventile, je me V.E.N.T.I.L.E ! Allez !

10 min après.

- Ca y est, on peut regarder … t'es prête ?

- NON ?! MAIS J'AI PAS LE CHOIX … !

- Tiens, regarde.

- Non non, regarde, toi ! Moi je peux pas !

- Comme tu veux … c'est négatif.

- Ah … ah bon !

- Tu n'es pas rassurée ?

- Si si, bien sûr ! en fait… je ne sais pas, je suis déçue, je comprends pas !

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois déçue, car le test est … POSITIF !

- Aaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mon dieu, comment j'vais faire ?! Comment j'vais le dire à Michaël ! Et toi, me refais plus jamais ce genre de blague !!! C'EST PAS DROLE !!!!!!!!

- CALME TOI ! C'est très simple. Tu vas le voir, tu parles de tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, et puis là tu lâches le morceau !!! ^_____^

-  Oh oui, très simple ! Merci Liz ! O_o

- Courage ma chérie ! ^^

- C'est ça … tu veux pas le faire à ma place ? demanda Maria, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Liz lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

APPARTEMENT DE MICHAËL. 10h00

Maria avançait tout doucement vers la porte. Elle avait enlevé ses gants et les tordait dans tous les sens. Enfin arrivée à la porte, elle tapa. Michaël vint ouvrir. La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh … ben j'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ? O_o'

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais pourquoi tu tords tes gants ? Ils t'ont rien fait, enfin j'crois … ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?

- Pfff… N'importe quoi !!! -_-

- Bon alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Pour que je te le dise, il faut que tu t'asseyes… C'est préférable…

  


- Aïe… Y'a pas bon là…O_o

- Tu sais, Michaël, on a été ensemble un bon moment, c'était génial, et puis à un moment ça a dérapé, et l'autre soir…

- Bon oui ! Je connais notre histoire, merci ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a !!!!?

- Je suis enceinte …

- QUOI ?!!!!!

- Tu as très bien entendu ! 

- Mais mais… +_+

- Quoi, mais ! Tu m'agaces à la fin à dire ça ! Tu veux peut-être que j't'explique comment ça s'est passé ?! _

- Et ça fait combien temps ?

- 3 semaines… c'est le soir d'Halloween, imbécile…

- C'est un garçon, une fille ? Autre chose ?

- Michaël ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ou alors tais-toi ! ... Bon, tu es content au moins… ?

- …

- Tu réponds pas ?

- Excuse-moi ! C'est l'émotion ! Oui, je suis heureux ! Et toi ?

- Bien évidemment,… et je ne te demande aucune aide !

- Quoi ?! Il n'en est pas question ! On va habiter ensemble et l'élever tous les deux !!!

- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça !? O_o

- Je t'aime, voilà pourquoi je veux faire ça ! Je t'aime toujours Maria, et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !

- Oh Michaël ! Moi aussi ! ^^

 A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Liens

Auteur : Elie Morgane… Et oui ! Pour une fois c pas moi !

Disclaimer : Bon… les persos de la série Roswell n'appartiennent pas à Elie Morgane(heureusement pour certains d'entre eux, ça leur sauve la vie ! ^^)

Email : evy.m@wanadoo.fr

Tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Notes : Dernier chapitre, tout petit. Laissez des reviews ! Please ! Merci d'avance !^^ Elie sera aux anges

                                                                       Chapitre 3

CRASH DOWN. 16H00

- Michaël … ? 

- … Quoi … ? 

- Ben qu'est ce que tu fais ? VIENS !

-  … o__o

- Ah ! Ils sont tous là !!! ^_________^

- … +___+

- Ben pourquoi tu fais cette tête, tu ne te sens pas bien !!!? … SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! ^^

- Salut … t'as l'air … surexcité ! s'étonna Kyle.

- OUI !!!! On a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! Hein Michaël ?!

- … o_o

- Bon … eh bien … dans 9 mois quelqu'un intégrera notre bande ! ^^

- Mais… mais… On ne peut pas lui révéler notre secret ! s'exclama Max. Ca nous mettrait tous en danger ! #___#

Tout le monde : O_o' (C'qu'il est nul ce mec !)

- Mais c'est d'un bébé qu'elle parle, crétin ! s'énerva sa sœur. Félicitations à vous deux ! C'est quand même une totale surprise !

Neuf mois plus tard, le nouveau membre du groupe arriva. Non sans quelques discordes entre les deux heureux parents.

-     Liloo !

- Maria, ce prénom est horrible ! Pauvre gamine, tu veux qu'on lui jette des pierres à la figure quand elle ira  à l'école ?! (1)

- Mais c'est un magnifique prénom !!! (2)

- Non !!!!! J'veux pô !!! Ca m'plaît pô !!!

- Hum (intense réflexion)… Ella Deluca Guerin, ça te va ?! 

 Michael sourit d'un air satisfait. Le prénom de sa fille était trouvé.

FIN

(1) _ Tenchi Liloo Manson : Michaël… T'ES QU'UN GROS NUL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'vois pas c'que tu reproches à ce prénom… extra-terrestre à la manque !

(2) ^________^ Tenchi Liloo Manson : Merci Maria ! Ben c'est vrai qu'il est beau ce prénom… non ?

REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE.


End file.
